1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vitamin C (ascorbic acid) composition and methodology for topical application to human skin. The invention comprises a serum which penetrates dermal layers which affect collagen formation and improvement, thus achieving healthy, smooth and clear skin throughout the entire dermal membrane. This major improvement of topical application has been facilitated by an appropriately balanced pH composition which is easily absorbed by the dermis. Topical application of the composition also provides ultraviolet protection, a new and useful improvement of the application of ascorbic acid without the disadvantageous side affects associated with oral administration. Research has repeatedly confirmed toxic levels and adverse side effects in human subjects amounting to overdose pathology in attempts to achieve sunscreen properties now possible with applicant's topical composition.
A secondary embodiment of the invention combines ascorbic acid and proanthocyanidine to achieve synergy and exponential effectiveness of the free radical scavenging effects of both substances.
2. Prior Art
Applicant conducted national and international searches in the fields of topical application of ascorbic acid and proanthocyanidine. Although the benefits of oral and/or intravenous administration are present in the prior art and numerous publications, topical application is an entirely new field of art, especially with respect to the composition claimed.
For example, the reference to Markham (U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,816) refers to oral administration. This patent acknowledges ascorbic acid's excellent free radical scavenging attributes, as well as enzyme reactions which enhance formation of collagen. Markham's two claims set forth a composition which alleges improved oral absorption qualities.
The present invention has reduced to practice a novel composition which harnesses ascorbic acid as well as proanthocyanidine in a serum medium of pH compatibility suitable or topical application to achieve unprecedented improvement in the field of skin care, as will be described.